Notre banc dans le parc
by dbi
Summary: Blaine aurait dû rejoindre Kurt à New York mais Kurt n'est jamais revenu à Lima, comme ils se l'étaient promis. Pourquoi ? Blaine va être bientôt confronté à la vérité.. Chapitre 6, en ligne.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, **

**je suis nouvelle sur et débutante dans l'écriture de fan fiction. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop mauvais et que vous apprécierez. Je suis désolé pour les quelques fautes d'orthographe que j'ai dû faire. **

Chapitre 1:

Sur un banc dans un parc situé dans une petite ville de l'Ohio, un jeune homme est assis, seul. Ses yeux, ce que l'on remarque en premier, marron ou vert personne n'a l'air de le savoir, pas même lui, cherche désespérément quelque chose, il semble perdu. Ses cheveux bouclés sont capturé par une tonne de gel. Il porte un élégant costume gris signé Dior. Ce n'est pas lui qui l'avait choisi, il n'aurait jamais misé sur quelque chose comme sa pourtant il lui allait à merveille, d'après ce qu'**il** lui disait. A côté de lui est posé négligemment, un bouquet de fleur, des coquelicots. **Ses** préférés, **il** n'est pas comme tout le monde et ne cherche pas à l'être, c'est ce qui l'a attiré chez **lui** en premier. Il donne l'apparence d'être heureux mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Il ne sait même pas depuis combien de temps il est la. Probablement quelques heures, il n'a plus la notion du temps et c'est comme sa tout les jeudis depuis 1an.

A l'époque, il venait d'obtenir son diplôme de fin d'année. Son **petit ami** et lui avait convenus de se retrouver sur ce banc, celui-là même qui donnait cette magnifique vue sur l'ensemble de la ville, leur endroit préférés, car son **petit ami** était parti dans la célèbre école d'art dramatique, NYADA à New York, **il** avait été retenu avec **sa** meilleur amie, Rachel. Il était tellement fier et heureux pour son **amoureux** qu'il **l**'avait laisser s'en aller. Il s'étaient donc promis de ce retrouver sur ce banc. Il devait **le** rejoindre à New York à la fin de sa terminal et faire le voyage en avion tout les 2. Il avait attendu ce jour impatiemment, ses valises était prêtes. Il était arrivé avec 2heures d'avance pour être sûr de ne pas le rater. Il portait son costume gris, le même qu'il porterait chaque jeudi qui suivront celui-là, il tenait des coquelicots dans une main. Il s'assit sur le banc, l'impatience le rongeait. Il avait attendu, attendu longtemps en se disant que **son** avion devait avoir du retard. Quand il lu 19heures sur sa montre, il pensa qu'il avait dû se tromper d'horaire, de jour ou de semaine, car il venait d'attendre 7heures sur un banc, un -foutu- bouquet de fleur en main et un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Sa déception pouvait se lire sur son visage et il n'avait qu'un seul mot à la bouche : _pourquoi ? _Il avait beau se torturer l'esprit, il ne trouvait pas la réponse. Il avait mal au cœur, mais il ne **lui** en veut pas. Il **l**'aime. _L'amour rend aveugle._

Depuis ce jour, il revînt tous les jeudis sur le banc. Toujours assis sur ce même banc, le même bouquet de coquelicots à la main. A la différence que ses cheveux était devenus ternes et son visage semblait fermé et pâle. Il regarde tous les passants, espérant y croiser **son regard, **celui qu'il aime tant. Malheureusement ce n'est jamais le cas. De nombreuses fois il se promet de ne plus y aller.. Mais il y retourne, comme toujours. C'est comme si sa vie ne tournait qu' autour de ça. A chaque jeudi où il rentre seul, il n'a qu'une envie, être au jeudi suivant. Seulement, au fur et à mesure, il prend conscience qu'il ne viendra pas, jamais car **il** l'a oublié. Il est désespéré à cette simple pensée alors il essaye de se persuader que ce n'est pas fini et il continu de venir pour éviter de regarder la vérité en face, celle qui fait si mal. _Il se ment à lui même. _

Parfois, quand il rentre le jeudi, il boit. Beaucoup. Au début, pour oublier, ensuite parce que c'est devenue une habitude, un réconfort. Mais ça ne l'aide pas et ça ne l'aidera jamais, _c'est des conneries_. Il ne sait même plus si **Kurt** l'a aimer un jour, ça lui semble _si loin_ qu'il ne s'en rappelle plus. _Il est perdu_.

Cependant, ce jeudi-là serait différent des précédents. Pas parce qu'**il **sera là, non, car ça fait un moment qu'il sait que c'est fini mais plutôt parce que ce sera la dernière fois. Cette fois il en est sûr. Aucune hésitation en lui. Il a décidé de reprendre sa vie en main. Il en a marre

d'attendre, il a suffisamment attendu. En rentrant du parc ce jour-là, ce fut différent, il se sentait différent. Il était bien résolu à faire _tout_ son possible pour **l**'oublier. Il décrocha tous les cadres photos d'**eux **de l'appartement qui lui rappelait ce bonheur qui n'existe plus depuis 2ans et les déposa dans une boite qu'il glissa sous son lit. Certes, il ne l'ai a pas mise à la poubelle mais il se dit que déjà un bon début. Il sourit. Il vient de faire un pas vers son avenir, pour la première fois de sa vie.

**J'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis sur ce premier chapitre pour savoir si je dois poster la suite ou pas et si vous avez quelques conseilles, idées, remarques c'est avec plaisir que j'en prendrais compte !:) Une review, pleaaase :3 **

**Le prochain chapitre portera normalement sur Kurt.**

**Bon week end à tous ! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous ! :) **

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews; m'avoir ajouté dans vos favoris et dans vos alertes, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir, d'autant plus que c'est la première fois pour moi que je me lance dans une fic' et j'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira également *croise les doigts***

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup touché, désolé c'est juste que je n'ai pas trop le temps et que la fatigue me guette, j'essayerais donc de le faire une autre fois. Je voulais en faite vraiment vous poster se second chapitre pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps !:B**

**Bonne lecture et bonne journée !**

Chapitre 2:

New York, la ville où tout est possible. C'est ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de répéter. Il en rêvait, maintenant il y est. Il ne regrette pas, non. Il a tout ce dont il à toujours rêver ; des amis avec qui il partage sa passion, une école où il est accepté et il a même obtenu un petit rôle secondaire dans une pièce, a Broadway. Il a tout pour être heureux et il le serait s'il n'avait pas ce trou dans la poitrine qui lui rappelait qu'il **l**'avait perdu. Il pensait que c'était l'amour de sa vie, peut être avait-il tord ? Non. Bien sûr que non. Tout le monde savait que leur amour était indestructible et si fort que rien ne pourrait les séparer. Ils s'aimaient. Alors pourquoi **Blaine **l'a t-il laisser tomber pour.. pour.. il ne supportait pas de prononcer son prénom à voix car il prenait conscience que son cauchemar était en fait la réalité. Quand il y réfléchissait, il comprenait tout à fait qu'**il** l'est lâché pour Sebastian. Il était plutôt mignon avec un sourire irrésistible, il devait bien l'admettre et même si ça lui en coûtait de l'avouer, Sebastian le surpassait dans presque tout. Lorsqu'il repensait à **Blaine**, il y avait toujours cette pointe d'amertume car **il** ne lui avait même pas annoncer lui-même, _ce lâcheur_. La vérité c'est qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis 2ans. **Il** n'avait même pas répondu à la lettre qu'il **lui** avait envoyé. Celle qui **lui** annoncer qu'il ne reviendrait pas à Lima, _jamais_.

_Si seulement __**Blaine**__ avait pu lire cette lettre.. _

Kurt, lui, avait bien reçu la photo que Sebastian lui avait envoyé de eux 2 accompagné du petit message qui lui signalait que **Blaine** le quittait et qu'ils sortaient ensemble maintenant. Il était abattu en voyant cette photo, son cœur s'était serré dans sa poitrine pour laisser place à de la rancœur. Il aurait tant aimé que ce soit un mauvais rêve.. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si naïf ? Et pourquoi fallait-il que Sebastian s'en serve à ses fins ? Il voulait Blaine mais il savait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais, c'est pourquoi il avait fait ça à Kurt. _La fin ne justifie t-elle pas les moyens ? _Dans tout les cas il avait réussi à briser Kurt et Blaine avec..

Heureusement qu'il pouvait compter sur Rachel, elle avait tout vu, toujours là, du début à la fin et s'il avait réussi à continuer d'avancer c'était grâce à elle. Elle l'avait aider et soutenue en souhaitant que **Blaine Anderson** s'étouffe en chantant quand elle voyait celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère, au plus mal. Elle était fière de lui, cette épreuve l'avait rendu plus fort qu'il ne l'était avant et en quelque sorte, la petite brune était fière d'elle car elle avait contribuer à ça.

Cependant, certaines fois, Kurt avait des «jours sans » où rien n'allait, comme aujourd'hui. Il s'était levé en retard, avait renverser du café sur sa chemise Marc Jacob préféré ce qui fait qu'il avait du se changer en vitesse et qu'il n'aimait pas du tout la tenue qu'il était, maintenant, obligé de porter. Il avait failli louper son métro pour, au final, apprendre que la répétition était annulés car deux des personnages principaux étaient tombés malades. En rentrant, il attrapa la pot de Nutella au font du placard pour que Rachel ne le trouve pas et il s'installa sur le canapé devant la télé où il mit un programme au hasard. C'était une télé réalité. Kurt adorait ce moquer des personnes qui participaient, il trouvait ça tellement, tellement stupide et il n'entendit même pas les pas rapides qui se rapprochaient de lui.

« Kurt ! Repose-moi ça tout de suite ! »

Il sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle rentre si tôt et sans la regarder il lui répondit sur un ton monotone :

« Bonjour à toi aussi Rachel. »

« En tant que futur star de Broadway, tu ne devrais pas manger ce genre de chose » Elle désigna d'un doigt le pot de Nutella avec dégoût.

« Oh ça va c'est exceptionnel. Laisse moi faire la larve » Comme pour appuyer ses propos, il s'affala un peu plus sur le canapé. « Aujourd'hui, je suis une larve »

Rachel s'assit au coté de Kurt et lui arracha le pot des mains.

« Rends moi ça Rach' ! »

« Te rendre quoi ? » dit-elle en souriant.

Il soupira. « J'abandonne ! » Et il se leva en bougonnant pour partir.

« Kurt, attend moi ! » Elle se levât à son tour et sautilla jusqu'à lui.

« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a encore ? » Il croisa les bras et elle le regarda avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

« Devine qui va à Lima, voir leur familles et amis du Glee Club ? » elle finit sa phrase en agitant sous son nez deux billets d'avion première classe pour Lima.

« Oh non, non, non, non, non. Même pas en rêve Berry ! » Il leva un doigt qu'il agita de gauche à droite vers elle.

« Oh aller Kurty ! Ça va être super » répondit-elle avec une moue suppliante sur le visage.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne veux pas. »

« Mais peut-être qu'**il** n'habite plus là-bas et dans l'hypothèse où **il** y est encore, je suis certaine qu'on ne **le** croisera pas..En plus, tout le monde sera là. Tu n'as pas envie de revoir ton père, Carole, Finn et les ND ? » elle fit un grand sourire, fière de ses arguments.

« Oui, bien évidemment. Il me manque tous ! » Il passa sa main dans les cheveux. « Oh Rachel, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de voir Sebastian et **Blaine** se pavaner devant moi... »

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et le regarda dans les yeux. « Je te promet qu'on ne **les** verra pas. Kurt, aller, s'il te plaît. On va bien s'amuser. On le mérite, cette année n'a pas été de tout repos ! »

Il sourit, elle aussi. La brune savait qu'elle avait gagnée. « Bon c'est d'accord. C'est vrai, tu as raison. On le mérite ! » Il était maintenant enthousiaste à l'idée de retourner à Lima.

« Super ! » Elle partit en direction de sa chambre, un sourire triomphant accroché a ses lèvres. « Oh, Kurt, prépare tes affaires, on part demain ! »

« Qu-quoi ? » Il se mit à rire. Rachel Berry était toujours la même.

**Voilà, j'espère que se second chapitre vous a plu.:) Faites moi part de vos remarques, idées, critiques etc.. par review s'il vous plaît :3**

**A bientôt !**_dbi _


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous ! :) **

**Merci beaucoup encore une fois pour vos reviews; m'avoir ajouté dans vos favoris et dans vos alertes, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir. Et j'ai beaucoup de retards pour poster le troisième chapitre, j'en suis désolé. Pour ma défense, j'ai dû le réécrire plusieurs fois. ( ok, ça n'est pas une bonne excuse ! (a) )**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, **

**Bonne lecture et bonne journée à tous !**

**(je réponds aux reviews à la fin du chapitre.)**

**(Dans le texte, les mots soulignés sont dit en français.) **

Chapitre 3 :

Il se trouvait enfin devant la maison de son enfance. Il se souvenait de chaque moment passé à l'intérieur, bon et mauvais. Il aurait aimé pouvoir remonter le temps pour revivre encore une fois les merveilleux souvenirs qu'il avait ici, chez lui.

Mais pour le moment, il doit entrer. Il inspire, expire et le refait une seconde fois. Il ouvre la porte et se précipite à l'intérieur pour serrer tendrement son père, assis dans un des fauteuils du salon. Le pauvre homme n'a même pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il lui arrive, qu'il se retrouve étouffé par une masse, étrangement familière et portant les traits de son fils.

Il croit rêver jusqu'au moment où il fait entendre sa voix.

« tu m'as tellement manqué Papa. » Sa voix se casse vers la fin, mais il ne pleurera pas. Plus maintenant.

Burt n'y croit pas. Son fils qu'il n'a pas revu depuis l'année est là, dans ses bras.

« Oh mon dieu Kurt. Toi aussi ! » Il resserre son étreinte autour de Kurt. Il est ému et de petites larmes perlent aux coins de ses yeux. Cette journée s'annonce merveilleuse.

Ils restent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que le père se sépare de son fils pour le regarder.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à New York ? Tu aurais dû me prévenir, je serais venue te chercher à l'aéroport. Oh mais tu as maigri ! J'espère que tu ne refais pas encore un de tes régimes 100% végétaliens ! » Il débita tellement vite ses paroles que Kurt en rit.

« Papa, calme-toi et respire ! C'est Rachel qui a eu l'idée de venir passer les vacances ici. Et vous me manquiez tous terriblement alors j'allais pas refuser ! » Il sourit à son père qui le regardait d'un air inquiet. « Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas fait de régime. Je travail juste énormément. » Il sentit que sa phrase ne le rassurait pas plus, alors il s'empressa de rajouter. « Mais j'adore ça, enfin je veut dire que j'adore ce que je fait et j'adore vivre à New York, c'est ce dont j'ai toujours rêver ! »

Sur ces mots, Burt détendit les traits crispés de son visage pour l'adoucir en un sourire adressé au jeune adulte qui lui faisait face.

« Bien. Je suis heureux pour toi. Oh, j'ai faillit oublier ! Attends-moi là 2minutes, je reviens. » Il se leva et partit en direction de l'ancienne chambre de Kurt.

Le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête et s'installa dans le canapé pour attendre le retour de son père.

Burt revint et posa sur la table basse, devant son fils, un carton portant son nom. Le père s'absenta faire du café, sachant pertinemment que son fils en aurait besoin après ça.

Kurt se pencha pour regarder le contenue de cette boite et il crû que son cœur avait raté un battement quand il comprit de qui cela venait. Il y avait plusieurs vieilles affaires du lycée qui lui appartenait mais ce qui attira son regard fût un album photo. _Leur album photo_. Celui que Kurt **lui** avait offert à **leur** premier anniversaire. Il hésita avant de l'ouvrir, par peur de refaire surgir tout ces souvenirs qu'il avait eu tant de mal à enfouir.

Sur la première page, scotché sur la photo où il posait tous 2 fièrement au bal de promo de Kurt, était inscrit 4 mots. _Quatre putain de mot_. Je te pardonne, Kurt.

Mais le pardonner de quoi ? Il était en colère et triste. Comment osait-**il** lui dire « je te pardonne » ? Il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il n'avait fait de mal, lui. Au contraire.

Burt se rapprocha de lui en lui tendant une tasse de café. Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour prendre la parole dans ce genre de situation. Cependant, son fils avait besoin de parler, il le voyait bien.

« Je suis désolé pour ça, Kurt. » Il désigna le carton sur la petite table d'un geste de main, tout en buvant une gorgée de café.

« C'est rien, Papa » Il fit un faible sourire. Il ne voulait surtout pas que son père se fasse du soucis pour lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache que ça l'avait attends, comme foudroyé en plein cœur, encore une fois. Il n'attendait plus rien de **lui, **pourtant il gardait toujours en lui une lueur d'espoir. Quelque chose qui le faisait tenir quand la tristesse était trop oppressante. Et maintenant il a mal car il n'a plus rien, plus d'attache, plus d'espoir. Juste des souvenirs, fatigué d'être sans cesse remémoré. Mais il ne dira rien de tout ça.

Il prit son ton le plus désintéressé et demanda à son père comment il avait eu le carton.

«C'etait mardi dernier..

**FLASHBACK:**

Burt avait prit une journée de repos et il regardait un match de foot à la télé. Il était 10heures passé quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. L'homme se demanda qui cela pouvait-il bien être car il n'attendait personne aujourd'hui, étant donné que Carole était parti travaillé. Il se leva ouvrir la porte et il fut surpris de découvrir devant lui l'ancien Warbler.

« Blaine ? » Son étonnement pouvait s'entendre dans sa voix.

« Bonjour Mr Hummel. » Il lui adressa un sourire gêné avant de poursuivre. « Je suis désolé de vous déranger, je venais juste ramener d'ancienne affaires de Kurt qui traînait encore chez moi.. et j'ai pensé qu'il voudrait peut être les récupérer. » _Il avait fallut à Blaine plusieurs jours avant de se décider à ramener les affaires de Kurt. Il voulait les garder mais pour tourner la page, il se devait de faire en sorte que rien ne lui rappelle son premier amour s'il voulait avancer, et il le voulait. C'est ce dont il s'était persuader. _Il tendit le carton à son ex-beau père.

«Hum. Merci Blaine.» Il attrapa le carton. « C'est gentil de ta part d'avoir fait le déplacement. » Son ton était sec et sa voix, irrité. Il avait toujours apprécié ce gamin, mais depuis que Kurt était arrivé les larmes aux yeux, lui annoncé leur rupture, il n'était plus sûr de réellement l'apprécier. Personne n'avait le droit de faire du mal à son fils.

« C'est rien. » Blaine sourit légèrement et partit rapidement, se félicitant intérieurement pour ce qu'il venait d'accomplir.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Kurt n'en croyais pas ses oreilles. Blaine avait osé se pointait chez lui pour lui ramener des affaires qu'il lui avait donné, si ça ce n'était pas du culot ! Pensa Kurt. Puis il se ressaisit en voyant que son père attendait une réaction.

« Euh d'accord, c'est sympa de sa part. En plus je voulais revoir ce DVD. » Il saisit le seul dvd de la boite «Narnia». Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'acheter ça ? Sûrement pour faire plaisir à Blaine, comme toujours. «J'adore tellement cette histoire ! » Il accompagna son mensonge d'un sourire pour que cela paraisse plus crédible.

« Bon.. » Burt sourit à son tour. « Maintenant que ça c'est fait, que dirais-tu de me raconter comment se passe ta vie à New York ? »

« C'est génial, j'ai l'impression qu'aucune de mes journées n'est la m.. » Il fût coupé par une voix féminine qui criait son prénom. Il tourna la tête et partit serrer Carole dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>Blaine marchait activement en direction du Lima Bean. Il était en retard, comme souvent ces temps-ci. Son portable vibra, il ralentit sa cadence pour regarder son message.<p>

« Bordel, mais t'es ou ? » Là, il devait être sûrement en colère.

Il allait lui répondre quand il remarqua qu'il était arrivé. Il entra rapidement et s'installa en face de son ami.

« Je pensais que tu t'étais fait enlever par les extraterrestres. »

Le bouclé rit et rentra dans son jeu. « C'était le cas, t'aurais vu ça. Une vingtaine à peu près, avec la force d'un lion ! Ça a pas était facile, mais bon.. Blaine Anderson ne lâche jamais l'affaire. Et à cause de ce.. léger imprévu, je suis en retard, de genre quoi ? 10Minutes. » Il se retenait à présent d'exploser de rire.

Le blond, l'observa attentivement avant de lui répondre.

« Un quart d'heure, Blaine et ça fait la 3e fois cette semaine. Tu sais, si tu ne veux plus de soutient en Français, tu peux aller te désinscrire à l'université, je ne perdrais pas inutilement mon temps de cette manière. »

« Non ! j'en ai besoin, j'ai besoin de m'améliorer et tu es de loin le meilleur tuteur ! Je suis vraiment désolé, Luca. C'était la dernière fois. Promis. »

« J'espère bien. » Le tuteur se détendit et posa un café devant son élève. « Par quoi veux-tu commencer aujourd'hui ? »

« Le subjonctif passé. » Il n'avait pas du tout envie de travailler. Il ouvra malgré tout son livre à la bonne page et prit de quoi noter. « Tu viens à la soirée de Brittany, demain? Tout le monde doit porter un masque, ça va être marrant et puis les fêtes de Brittany sont les meilleures ! » Un large sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

« Non, je ne pense pas. Je dois travailler et puis cette fille me fait flipper. »

Blaine pouffa de rire. « Attends, j'ai bien entendu ? T'as peur de Brittany ? »

«Oui. Je déconne pas. C'est depuis la fois où elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était magique et qu'elle pouvait faire disparaître tout ce qu'elle voulait et depuis ce jour, je trouve plus mon gecko. »

« Ok, c'est quoi ça ? »

« Un gecko ? Oh pardon, c'est un genre de lézard. Bon je viens d'avoir une idée. Si tu arrive à me conjuguer le verbe écrire à la 2e personne du singulier au subjonctif passé, je viens.»

Blaine acquiesça et se mit à réfléchir à la bonne terminaison. Il fallait qu'il trouve absolument la bonne réponse, après tout, il avait revu cette leçon hier !

« C'est.. » Il n'était pas franchement sûr que ce soit ça. «..Que tu aies écrit ? »

«Ok.. Je viens ! »

« Cool. » Il afficha un sourire triomphant et continua de travailler.

* * *

><p>«Soirée chez Brittany, demain. T'as pas le choix, tu viens. J'ai déjà annoncé à tout le monde que l'on y serais. Je compte donc sur toi pour que ma parole de diva ne sois pas remise en compte. Oh, achète-toi un masque ! :) Rachel. »<p>

Kurt pesa longuement le pour et le contre avant de prendre sa décision. Il viendrait. Il ne devait quand même pas décevoir la petite brune et puis il avait toujours rêver de porter un masque. Combien y aurait-il de chance pour que Blaine soit la aussi ? Selon lui, aucune. Et c'est avec enthousiasme qu'il partit en direction du centre commercial en vue de la tenue parfaite pour le lendemain.

**Voilà, chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents, toujours pas de confrontation Kurt/Blaine mais on entre dans le vif du sujet au prochain chapitre. J'espère quand même que se troisième chapitre vous a plu. :) Si vous avez une remarque, critique, idée faites-le moi savoir par reviews ! **

**Réponse aux reviews :**

damonia cassandra: Merci pour ta review, comme tu as pu le constater ce n'est pas une traduction ^^ Je déteste aussi Sebastian ! Une vrai tête à claque ! Alors ma fréquence, je peux pas vraiment dire que j'en ai une, puisque à la base je voulais poster une fois par semaine mais je n'y arrive pas donc je dirais plutôt une fois toutes les 2 semaines. A plus ! :)

Miss Love: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'aime quand tout fini bien et puis j'aime le Klaine donc normalement ça devrait s'arranger.. plus tard ! Enfin, rien n'est encore écrit donc je ne préfère ne pas trop m'avancer ! Ça me fait super plaisir de savoir que l'histoire te plait. :) Bisous.

gleekofglee: Oui, c'est clair que dans mon histoire (dans la série aussi), Sebastian est loooooooin d'être un ange ! Je l'espère aussi ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, bisous !

FraisAndy: Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Je pense effectivement écrire la lettre mais comme tu l'auras remarquer, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. :) bisous et merci pour ta review.

Behh: Merci beaucoup ! :) & merci pour la review. Bisouus

Endje: Merci, contente que tu apprécie l'histoire ! :D ( ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris tout ce que tu m'as dis donc ton français n'est pas si mauvais ;) )

cam: Allons tué Sebastian ! Pas tout de suite, de suite car je pense que je vais avoir encore besoin de lui :3 Merci beaucoup et merci pour ta review :)

porcelain: Et oui, SEBASTIAN ! Ne meurs pas, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ! ;) Merci beaucoup & merci pour la review :) bisous

**A bientôt !**_dbi _


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous ! :) **

**Merci beaucoup comme toujours pour vos reviews; m'avoir ajouté dans vos favoris et dans vos alertes, ça me fait énormément plaisir. Voilà sans plus attendre le 4e chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, **

**Bonne lecture et bonne journée à tous !**

**(je réponds aux reviews à la fin du chapitre.)**

Chapitre 4:

Rouge ou noir ? Il ne savait pas encore quel costume il devait choisir et ce, à moins d'une heure de partir pour la fête. Il n'arrivait pas à ce décider.

«Rouge ou noir ?»

«Rouge. Alors, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me demande ça, et ne te lance pas dans une quelconque explication saugrenu que je ne comprendrais pas, par pitié ! Je n'ai pas du tout envie de savoir. Vous, les américains, vous êtes vraiment étrange parfois! Bref, je passe te chercher à 8heures. Ne sois pas en retard. A toute à l'heure.»

«Je savais bien que les français étaient toujours de mauvais poil, cependant je ne serais pas en retard . ;) Oublie pas ton masque !»

«Celui que tu m'as forcé à acheter ? Comment l'oublier ! Bon, je vais te laisser. Je faisais des choses intéressante, moi, avant que tu ne vienne me déranger avec ta question.»

«Oh, j'oubliais que Mr Luca Peeters avait une vie ! :)»

«Dans ce cas, ne l'oublie plus à l'avenir !;)»

Il sourit puis jeta son téléphone sur son lit quand il s'aperçut qu'il venait de perdre un bon quart d'heure. Il partit enfilé en vitesse son costume rouge et discipliner ses boucles avec du gel. Il mit son masque et s'observa dans le miroir. C'est bon, il était fin prêt et heureusement car Luca était déjà là, à taper à la porte d'entrée.

Il courut en direction de la porte qu'il ouvrit. Le blond observa la tenue de Blaine. C'était donc pour ça.

« C'est un miracle ! Blaine Anderson est prêt et à l'heure en plus ! » Il fit semblant d'être étonné.

« Oui et ce n'est même pas Noël. Tu en a de la chance ! » Il se lancèrent un sourire complice, puis Blaine brisa le silence.

« T'es prêt à t'éclater? »

« Et comment ! »

Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture du blond et partirent en direction de la fête. La musique s'entendait déjà de la rue principale et en arrivant devant la maison de Brittany, une horde de jeune traînait un peu partout autour de la maison en sautant au rythme de la musique qui s'élevait. Ils avaient l'air déjà bien éméché mais impossible de les reconnaître, ils portaient tous des masques.

Luca et lui s'avancèrent sur le chemin de l'entrée de la maison et se firent accueillir par une Brittany les serrant dans les bras et les complimentant sur leurs tenues qui, selon elle, s'accordaient à la perfection. Rouge et blanc, sûrement parce que c'était les couleurs de Noël. Ils entrèrent et «WAHOU» fut le premier mot qui leur venu à l'esprit. C'était superbe, tout était décoré avec soin. Le salon était spacieux et les meubles disposé de façon à ce qu'il y ait une large piste de danse au centre. Tout était en noir en blanc. Vraiment, Brittany avait fait un excellent travail. Tout le monde dansaient et Brittany était, à présent, en train de faire une démonstration de danse endiablé et l'on pouvait voir au coin de la pièce une Santana plus que resplendissante qui surveillait sa petite-amie et qui jetait des regards noir à tous les garçons qui osait mater ou approcher d'un peu trop près l'ancienne cheerleader. Blaine et Luca prirent chacun un cocktail qu'un des serveurs leur proposait puis ils se séparèrent pour passer du temps avec leur amis respectifs.

* * *

><p>« Oh mon Dieu, Kurt ! J'adore cette couleur ! » fit Rachel, enthousiaste. « Tu ne trouve pas Finn ? »<p>

Finn était là, à les regarder s'extasier devant tel ou tel vêtements sans vraiment y porter attention et c'était d'ailleurs la première qu'ils s'adressaient à lui depuis le début de leur ''essayage''. « Hum. Euh , ouais c'est pas mal. Enfin tu sais la couleur, j'aime euh j'aime bien le bleu foncé. C'est cool. » Il avait VRAIMENT hâte de pouvoir sortir d'ici et de filer à la fête qui avait du commencer depuis une demi-heure environ.

« Bleu nuit, Finn. Bleu nuit. » lança Kurt en se contemplant dans le miroir.

« C'est juste ''pas mal'' ? Sérieusement Finn, sa tenue est juste.. absolument génial !» Enchérit la petite diva. Puis elle se tourna vers Kurt. « Je t'interdis de te changer à nouveau. Tu es parfait et je vois clair dans ton jeu. Tu te dis que plus on met de temps et moins tu en passeras là-bas. Mais tu va voir, on va s'éclater ! » Ajouta-t-elle, complètement surexcitée.

Kurt lui jeta un regard noir en soupirant. « Bon aller.. Finn, on peut y aller. » Il regarda une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir et sourit à son demi-frère, qui sauta de son siège, attrapa ses clés de voiture et partit ouvrir la voiture pour s'installer au volant. Les deux autres le suivirent en riant. Rachel monta devant et Kurt, à l'arrière.

Il se mit à observer Finn et Rachel. Il était admiratif en pensant que leur couple durait depuis le lycée, et oui, bon d'accord, peut être un peu jaloux car il avait toujours pensé que le couple qui durerait après le lycée était le sien. Après tout, qui ne le pensait pas ? Il y avait toujours l'étonnement des gens quand il leur annonçait que lui et Blaine était séparé. Eux, le couple parfait, solide et stable, séparé. Après tout, peut être que quelqu'un l'attendait quelque part et que Blaine n'était juste qu'une amourette de lycée. Non, bien sur qu'il n'était pas que ça. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. Tout le temps. C'était dur, parfois. C'était bien aussi, souvent. Il sortit de ses pensées quand il se rendit compte que la voiture était à l'arrêt.

« Kurt, hey mec, tu viens ? » Finn s'était penché à sa fenêtre.

« Oh oui, j'arrive, je met juste ça. » Il mit son masque et sourit a son, ''presque'' frère tout en sortant de la voiture.

Ils entrèrent tout trois dans la maison de Brittany, qui leur sauta sur Kurt en criant « Kurtichou ! » Kurt la serrant fort contre lui, heureux de revoir son amie. « Qu'est ce que vous voulez boire les amis ? » Elle les tira vers le bar en leur posant un million de questions.

* * *

><p>« Oh, Blaine et si tu nous chantais une petite chanson de ton répertoire ? » Lança Wes.<p>

Blaine sembla hésiter. « Je ne sais pas. Sa fait un bail que je n'ai pas chanté et surtout en public.. Si c'est nul, je vais en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de l'année.. »

«.. Dit le gars qui enflammait des salles pleine au lycée.. Oh aller Blaine, quoi ! Juste une. Et puis si, comme par magie, tu deviens ''nul'', tu porte un masque donc pas de problème. Tu ne te feras pas charrier sur ça ! » Il lui fit une moue suppliante pour appuyer ses propos afin que son ami cède.

« Bon et bien, c'est d'accord. » Il soupira puis alla demander au DJ un micro et l'instrumental de sa chanson. » Le DJ se mit à demander l'attention pour prévenir que quelqu'un voulait chanter, puis Blaine se mis sur la petite scène à coté du DJ et commença à chanter.

_If you ever leave me, baby,__  
><em>_Leave some morphine at my door__  
><em>_' Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_

_To realize what we used to have,__  
><em>_We don't have it anymore._

Non, il n'avait pas perdu sa voix, sa magnifique voix, comme le prouvait les regards admiratifs tournés vers lui.

Il y en avait un, en particulier qui s'était retourné de suite au son de cette voix. Il l'avait entendu des centaines et des centaines de fois. Sa voix, c'était SA voix. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, il était, comme hypnotisé. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Et il ne pouvait que plonger son regards dans ses yeux. Ses yeux qui semblait briller de mille feux.

_There's no religion that could save me__  
><em>_No matter how long my knees are on the floor__  
><em>_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'__  
><em>_Will keep you by my side__  
><em>_And keep you from walkin' out the door._

Pourquoi donc s'était-il arrêté de chanter ? Bon sang, il adorait ça ! Il aimait le regard que les gens lui portaient quand il se mettait à chanter. Il aimait pouvoir contrôler quelque chose, même si cela n'était qu'une chanson. Il se sentait devenir quelqu'un. Il était quelqu'un, le temps d'une chanson, il pouvait être celui qu'il voulait.

_Cause there'll be no sunlight__  
><em>_If I lose you, baby__  
><em>_There'll be no clear skies__  
><em>_If I lose you, baby__  
><em>_Just like the clouds__  
><em>_My eyes will do the same if you walk away__  
><em>_Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain_

Mais il sentait ce regard. Cette chaleur, sur son visage lorsque l'on se sent observé. Certes, il était observé mais c'était différent. C'était un regard, seulement un seul regard qui lui faisait ressentir ça. Il chercha cette personne des yeux jusqu'à ce que leur regard se croise. C'était lui. Ici ? C'était difficile à croire et pourtant c'était la réalité. Il en était sur. Il s'était plongé dans ses yeux des centaines de fois. Oui, il était là. A l'endroit où lui se trouvait aussi. Il sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée de le voir s'en aller, à nouveau. Alors il ne le lâcha pas des yeux, pas une seul seconde. Et c'est comme s'il lui chantait la chanson, à lui. Pour lui.

_I'll never be your mother's favorite__  
><em>_Your daddy can't even look me in the eye__  
><em>_Oooo if I was in their shoes, I'd be doin' the same thing__  
><em>_Sayin' there goes my little girl__  
><em>_Walkin' with that troublesome guy_

Kurt le regardait toujours puis il se rendit compte que lui aussi l'observait. Il commença à paniquer. Peut être qu'il s'imaginait des choses. Peut être qu'il regardait la personne derrière lui. Mais non, c'était bien lui qu'il regardait, il le savait alors Kurt qui ne s'était pas préparer à cette éventuelle rencontre, fit la chose qui lui sembla la meilleure chose à faire, Fuir.

Blaine le regarda s'en aller sans vraiment comprendre, avant de se rendre compte réellement de ce qu'il se passait et se mit à angoisser à l'idée de le perdre, encore. Même si rien n'etait encore acquis. Il fit tomber son micro au sol, sans même finir sa chanson, et faisant abstraction des remarques qui fusait sûrement, il se mit à la poursuite de Kurt.

« Kurt, attend-moi, s'il te plaît ! »

Kurt se figea et Blaine posa une main sur son épaule.

**Okay, je pense que vous aller me tuer de mettre un suspens comme celui là mais j'étais obligé ! (je suis pas sadique. Ou peut être un peu.) J'espère que ce 4e chapitre vous auras plus! :) Et si vous avez une remarque, critique, idée.. faites-le moi savoir par reviews !**

**Réponse au review:**

**Azaelia67:** J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu de ne pas avoir la confrontation "réel' je voulais, à la base, la mettre dans ce chapitre mais je n'aime pas faire de long chapitre et puis je trouve qu'il y a déjà assez de chose dans celui-là ^^ donc j'en suis désolé !

**damonia cassandra:** Oh ça tombe bien, puisqu'elle est là ! ;) J'espère qu'elle t'aura plu !

**Maloutte:** Oui et je suis désolé et tu va dire que c'est encore plus inhumain pour ce chapitre-ci (a) *me cache dans un trou* Oui, effectivement l'issus sera heureuse enfin je n'ai encore rien écrit donc.. :) Mais je suis une adepte des Happy End ! Oui, ils ne risquent pas de se sauter dans les bras pour le moment.. En tout cas, merci à toi de lire cette histoire !

**gleekofglee:** Merci ! :) C'est pour bientôt, promis ! Et pour le meurtre de Sebastian, pourquoi pas ? Non, je plaisante. Tuer c'est trop facile, je serais plutôt pour l'exiler en Alaska.

**cam:** Merci :) Oh des cris, je pense qu'il va y en avoir oui et c'est vrai j'imagine bien Brittany contente qu'il y ait un peu d'action ! ^^ Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus. ;)

**Leaandthepen:** Merci ! :) & voila la suite !

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 5 (avec la confrontation Blaine/Kurt) !**_dbi_


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à tous ! :) **

**Merci beaucoup comme toujours pour vos reviews; m'avoir ajouté dans vos favoris et dans vos alertes, ça me fait énormément plaisir. Voilà sans plus attendre le 5e chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, **

**Bonne lecture et bonne journée à tous !**

**(je réponds aux reviews à la fin du chapitre.)**

Chapitre 5:

Kurt se retourna. « Blaine.. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
>« Oh, je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici peut être ? »<br>« J'ai pas dit ça, alors pas besoin de t'énerver ! »

Kurt haussa la voix. « Je ne le suis pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu viens me montrer à quel point tu es heureux avec Sebastian et remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? »

« Woh. Non, mais t'as vraiment un problème, Kurt ! Je ne sors pas avec Sebastian ! Oh et toi, je te félicite pour ta bravoure ! Où étais-tu pendant ces 2 dernières années, quand je t'attendais comme, comme un con! Hein, t'étais où toi ? Et toutes les fois où j'avais besoin de toi ? Toute ces fois où j'implorais je-n'sais-qui pour que tu reviennes ? Es ce qu'on moins tu m'as réellement aimé ! Parce que je ne pense pas, on abandonne pas les gens que l'on aime ! Toutes ces paroles.. »

Il le regarda avec méprit. « Du vent ? Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Je te déteste ! »

Il l'observa le visage décomposé de Kurt puis les gens agglutinés autour d'eux et leva les bras au ciel. « Quoi ? Vous voulez quoi ? »avant de rentrer chez lui, à pied. Les gens le regardaient partir en le dévisageant, lui et Kurt. Et Brittany qui était là, fit rentrer tout le monde dans la maison en criant que s'était l'heure de se réveiller et de s'éclater un bon coup. Seul Kurt et Finn était resté à l'extérieur. Finn voulait s'assurer que son demi-frère allait bien. Il s'avança vers lui et tapota son épaule de sa main pour tenter de le réconforter.

« Ça va aller, mon vieux ? »

Kurt regardait dans le vague avant de lui répondre doucement. « Oui, j'aimerai rester un peu seul, s'il te plaît.. » Il sourit légèrement et Finn retourna à la fête.

Une fois seul, il se mit à pleurer, recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête dans les genoux. Il était certain que tout était fini. Blaine s'était montré clair, **Il ne veux plus jamais le revoir. **Et pour couronner le tout, il le déteste. Si seulement il n'était jamais revenu ici.. Il resta là pendant de longues et interminables minutes à penser à la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Il avait dit qu'il ne sortait pas avec Sebastian alors pourquoi ce dernier lui avait-il assuré le contraire ? C'est à ce moment là, où Kurt compris. Il comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir, gruger, manipuler, comme un débutant. Oui, Sebastian était un manipulateur, comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Cette rupture avait pour cause un malentendu. Un_ putain _de malentendu, par la pire personne qui puisse exister au monde. Mais Blaine n'en savait rien et il n'avait apparemment jamais lu la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé puisqu'il n'avait rien dit là-dessus. Peut-être que c'était encore un coup de Sebastian. Il fallait qu'il trouve Blaine, qu'il lui explique, pour, peut être avoir une autre chance avec lui ? Car il se devait de tout tenter, de toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il devait connaître la vérité, pour qu'il sache que jamais, _jamais_ il ne l'aurait abandonné.

Le lendemain il se décida à aller le voir. Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile.. _mais pas à ce point épuisant moralement.. _

Pour commencer, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver l'adresse de Blaine sur le web. Il avait alors demandé à Finn, Brittany et toutes les personnes susceptible de la connaître, sans succès. Il s'était résolu, après une longue hésitation, d'aller chez les Anderson, pour les implorer de lui donner cette fichu adresse. Avec un peu de chance et beaucoup de supplications, ils accepteraient peut être de la lui donner.

Arrivé devant la grande maison, il espérait intérieurement que ce ne soit pas le père de Blaine qui lui ouvre. Il en avait une peur bleu et il serait trop intimidé pour demander quoi que ce soit. Il frappa 3 petits coups et heureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas monsieur Anderson mais sa femme qui ouvrit la porte.

« B..Bonjour Madame Anderson. »

« Kurt ? » Elle ne s'attendait, évidemment, pas à une telle visite. « Que fais-tu là ? »

« Euh.. » Il hésita à poursuivre, sachant que ce qu'il dirait serait forcement déplacer vu la situation. « Voilà, j'aurais besoin de l'adresse de votre fils.. » Elle le coupa avec un « Non. » qui lui coupa le souffle. Puis, elle poursuivi. « Je suis désolé Kurt, mais je ne peux pas. »

Kurt, toujours sous le choc, ajouta simplement un « Ok » avant de se ressaisir. « Écoutez-moi juste, s'il vous plaît. Je dois vraiment lui dire quelque chose d'important qui pourrait tout changer alors je vous en supplie, donnez-là moi. »

Elle le laissa parler, sans laisser paraître, pour autant, une quelconque émotion sur le visage. «Je vais être clair avec toi. Non pas que je ne t'apprécie pas, au contraire. Mais le fait est, que Blaine m'a demandé de ne rien te dire si tu venais ici. Alors je vais respecter son choix, je suis désolé.

« Je comprends.. Vous voulez protéger votre fils, mon père aurait sûrement fait de même mais jamais je ne lui ferais de mal, il compte tellement pour moi et je voulais juste qu'il sache tout ça.. Et j'ai.. Tout gâché, encore. Excusez-moi pour le dérangement.. » Il lui sourit légèrement et commença à s'éloigner.

« Kurt attend ! » Il s'arrêta et elle attrapa un bout de papier et y inscrivit un nom de rue qu'elle lui tendit. « C'est tout ce que je peux faire. Je veux revoir le merveilleux sourire qui lui allait si bien quand vous étiez encore ensemble..»

« Je vous promet de tout faire pour qu'il réapparaisse à nouveau. Merci, merci pour tout. » Il lui fit un grand sourire et il la salua puis il retourna dans sa voiture, trouver cette rue.

Il arriva, non sans difficulté, à la rue qu'il cherchait. Ne lui restait qu'à trouver le lieu. Blaine était un jeune étudiant, il devait donc habiter dans un immeuble ou une résidence enfin quelque chose comme ça. Mais des choses comme ça, il y en avait plein. A vrai dire, il n'y avait que de ça. Kurt était déterminé, il trouverait même s'il devait faire un par un chaque habitation. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit. Mais rien, il ne trouva pas l'endroit qu'occuper Blaine. Il pensa à rebrousser chemin, à rentrer et écouter des chansons triste en boucle, comme toujours, quand il se rendit compte qu'il y avait une résidence qu'il n'avait pas visité. C'était petit, il ne devait donc pas y avoir beaucoup d'appartement et donc peu de chance pour que Blaine y habite, cependant il alla voir et pour une fois, une des portes porta le nom d'Anderson. Il tapa mais comme la chance n'était pas de son coté, personne ne répondit. Il essaya encore puis il se laissa tomber contre la porte, si Blaine était sortit, il ne le louperai pas. Et environ 2heures plus tard, alors que Kurt allait s'en aller, le bouclé fit son apparition.

«Kurt ? » Blaine regarda sa porte puis Kurt, se demandant s'il était bien devant chez lui.

« Blaine ! Tu es là ! » Il lui sourit. « Je suis vraiment désolé de mettre emporté hier, je, c'était vraiment bête de ma part. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais avoir était clair.» Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser à ce moment là, s'il devait lui sauter dans les bras ou s'il devait le haïr. Parce qu'il était partagé entre les deux.

« Je suis venue pour te parler, Blaine. Et c'est vraiment important. »

« Alors, parle je t'écoute. »

« Je pensais que tu sortais avec Sebastian car quand je suis partit à New York, il m'a dit que vous sortiez ensemble.. »

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir. Maintenant c'est pire qu'avant, je me sens coupable, alors que je n'ai rien fait. Je n'y peux rien si tu ne m'as jamais fait confiance ! Tu aurais dû savoir que pour rien au monde je ne t'aurais quitté, Kurt ! Tu aurais dû me croire quand je te disais que je t'aimais, bordel ! Ça n'a jamais été des paroles en l'air ! Tu aurais dû savoir que je n'ai jamais aimé que toi ! Parce que tu comptais plus que ma propre vie ! Ça fait 2ans que tu aurais dû me le dire. Mais tu ne l'as jamais fait et c'est trop tard maintenant. » Il avait les larmes aux yeux et espérait que Kurt allait partir.

« Blaine.. Je le sais et j'en suis désolé. Pardonne moi, s'il te plaît. J'étais stupide et je savais que tu avais un faible pour lui alors, oui, bien sûr que je l'ai cru et crois moi quand je te dis que je sais que je n'aurais pas dû ! J'étais dévasté ! J'aurais dû faire quoi ? Revenir, alors que je pensais que tu étais avec un autre ? J'ai vraiment souffert Blaine ! Je ne mens pas ! Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toujours. » Il regardait le sol.

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas pour moi ? Si, j'étais passé à autre chose, moi hein ? »

« Dans ce cas, je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, tu le mérite, tu mérite le meilleur et si tu es passé à autre chose c'est que je n'étais probablement pas le bon. Pourtant, moi j'étais persuadé que tu étais le bon et je le suis toujours. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu me dises ça ! » Il ne regarda pas Kurt, il fixait les escaliers du haut.

« Tant pis, je te le dis quand même et j'espère que tu trouvera la force de me pardonner. Je pars demain, je retourne à New York. Et si par chance, tu voudrais me rejoindre, je t'attendrai. Sur notre banc dans le parc, comme avant. Si à 15heures tu n'y es pas, ne t'en fais pas. J'aurais saisi le message parce que, tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur. Même s'il n'est pas dû au mien. Je souhaite du fond du cœur que tu sois heureux. » Il sourit tristement puis partit en le laissa là, sans le regarder une dernière fois. Cela aurait était trop dur pour lui.

Blaine était perturbé, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il était perdu et il lui en voulait toujours mais il ne le faisait pas exprès, c'était comme ça. Inscrit dans son cœur, comme de la rancœur car au fond, c'était un peu ça.

Kurt rentra chez lui et s'allongea sur son ancien lit, dans son ancienne chambre. Il repensa à chaque moment de cette journée. _Non, elle n'avait vraiment pas été facile, sur tout les points de vue. Rien ne s'était passé comme Kurt l'avait espéré. _

**Voilà, 5e chapitre bouclé ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus! :) Et si vous avez une remarque, critique, idée.. faites-le moi savoir par reviews !**

**_Réponse à vos review_: **

**Miss Love: Et voilàààà le chapitre 5 ! ;D J'espère qu'il t'aura plus ! Bye**

**damonia cassandra: Vais-je mourrir ? J'espère pas ! :) **

**porcelain: Oui, je sais. ;/ Mais ne boude pas, car le chapitre 5 est là ! Merci pour ta review. A plus ! **

**Maloutte: Tu sais maintenant comment ça c'est passer ;) ! Merci beaucoup ! bisous**

**missdarren: Contente que ça te plaise ! Merci :) haha suspens ! enfin bon, j'aime les fins heureuse moi aussi ! ;) merci pour la review ! A plus**

**minisofy: Non, non pas de mort ! x) Ne meurt pas, la suite est là ! Merci pour ta review. bye !**

**Behh: Merci ! :D Voilà la suite ;) **

**gleekofglee: Non, je tiens à la vie ! :3 Et puis comment tu veux connaitre la fin de l'histoire si tu me tue ? Bon je reconnais avoir, peut être, légèrement abusé.. mais la suite est là, c'est l'essentielle, non ? :p**

**cam: Merci, haha x) La suite est en ligne ! ;) Oui, à moi aussi. Enfin bon, c'est Kurt et Blaine quoi ! :D Merci bien ! Bye**

**Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews qui m'aide à avancer dans l'écriture des chapitres quand j'ai la flemme.. (oui, je suis un flemmarde ! :D) **

**PS: Ne faites pas attention à mon addiction aux smileys.. :)**

**Bisous et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**_dbi_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde ! :)**

**Merci pour les ajouts de favoris et les alertes et reviews. J'espérais avoir plus de retour de vos part pour le chapitre précédent. C'est pourquoi je me demandais si c'était que le chapitre était mal écrit ou que vous n'avait pas appréciez ou peut être la flemme ? :p Dans tout les cas, je ne vous en veux pas et merci de suivre mon histoire ! Bref, assez de blabla et place au chapitre qui, je pense, va vous surprendre. **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, **

**Bonne journée et bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Chapitre 6 :**

_Il pressa le pas, il n'aimait pas arriver en retard là-bas. Ça le faisait se sentir encore plus coupable. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre et oui, il était juste à l'heure. Il entra et alla s'annoncer à l'accueil. Il fit son sourire charmeur à la jeune secrétaire qu'il avait appris à connaître depuis maintenant 6mois pour cacher la peine qu'il ressentait à chaque fois où il se trouvait entre ces murs. _

_« Bonjour, Sydney. Toujours pas d'amélioration ? »_

_« Non, monsieur Anderson, mais les médecins sont confiants.» Elle le regarda en souriant tristement. Cette phrase, il l'avait entendu des milliers de fois. Toujours la même, cependant rien de changé. _

_Il entra dans la chambre, s'approcha du corps pale allongé dans le lit et l'embrassa sur le front puis il s'asseya sur le fauteuil juste à coté de ce même lit. _

_« Bonjour mon cœur. Si tu voyais à quel point Jenny grandit vite. Elle demande toujours de tes nouvelles à Finn et Rachel. » Il s'arrêta de parler un instant et se mit à rire. «Elle est incroyable, la dernière fois, au téléphone elle s'est mis à entonner une chanson et wahou ! Quel voix ! On voit bien qu'elle est la fille de Rachel Berry ! » Il prit la main du corps endormit dans le lit et la serra. _

_« Tu leur manques à tous, c'est fou. Mercedes vient de faire son premier gros concert et c'était génial car la salle était noire de monde, et ses chansons étaient incroyables, tout comme sa voix, elle m'a dit qu'elle aurait adoré que tu sois présent et qu'elle promet de remettre ça, avec toi, dès que tu iras mieux. » Il ferma les yeux un instant pour retenir le flot de larmes qui menaçait de couler. _

_« Bon et bien, si je ne me trompe pas hier je te racontais comment, pour la deuxième fois, on es tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je sais que t'aime beaucoup cette histoire, tu adorais la raconter à Jenny pour l'endormir alors je vais finir de te la raconter, et puis peut être que ça éveillera quelque chose en toi..? » Il lui sourit et tapota leur mains liées de son autre main, il espérait vraiment que ça marcherait._

* * *

><p>Le lendemain Blaine reçu un coup de fil, un numéro qu'il n'avait pas enregistrer priant pour que ce ne soit pas Kurt, il décrochât et fut étonné d'entendre Rachel à l'autre bout du fil.<p>

« Blaine ? »

«Oui, c'est bien moi..»

« Bon, c'est quoi ces histoires ? Pourquoi Kurt veut précipiter la date de son retour à aujourd'hui ? » Elle avait l'air contrariée et il dû décaler le téléphone de son oreille pour ne pas se percer un tympan.

« Je sais pas, j'ai peut être parlé sous le coup de l'énervement.. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il devait rentrer plus tard, je-je suis désolé. »

Rachel au téléphone, faisait les cents pas pour ne pas laisser éclater sa colère. « Et bien, tu t'excuses ! C'est moi qui l'ai pratiquement forcé pour qu'il vienne ici alors j'ai pas envie que mon meilleur ami m'en veuille toute ma vie ! Tu sais, il m'a raconté la façon dont tu l'a remballé ! Et franchement je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est venu s'excuser après ce que tu lui a fait ! Blaine Anderson, tu n'es qu'un idiot. »

« Hum. Et qu'est ce que je lui aurais fait exactement ? » Blaine prit sur lui pour garder son sang froid.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Warbler, grand, mignon et un sourire dragueur accroché au visage, sa te dis rien ? »

« JE NE SORS PAS ET JE NE SUIS JAMAIS SORTI AVEC SEBASTIAN. Pourquoi personne ne me croit ? Kurt ne t'as pas dit que c'était un coup monté ? J'ai rien fait, d'accord ? Il n'est jamais revenue pour moi, alors pourquoi je devrais me jeter dans ses bras ? Je l'ai attendu longtemps, trop longtemps. »

Rachel ne savait plus quoi dire, elle avait l'impression de se trouver devant une impasse. « Blaine.. S'il te plaît je vais te poser une question, sois franc. Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ? »

« Quoi ? Que, quoi ? » Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il l'avait aimé, mais étais-ce encore le cas aujourd'hui ? Il se mit à essayer de se rappeler ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait revu à la fête, cette chaleur dans sa poitrine, et il pensa à ce qu'il ressentirait s'il devait le laisser s'en aller. Oui, il l'aimait encore. Il ne pourrait pas le perdre encore. « Oui, Rachel. Oui je l'aime encore. » Et il raccrocha, ne laissant pas la chance à Rachel de répondre à quel point cela lui faisait plaisir. Rachel se retourna vers Finn. « Il faut qu'on aille voir quelqu'un.»

Blaine regarda l'heure. Okay, s'il ne se dépêchait pas il n'arriverait pas à l'heure, non il ne devait pas avoir de pensées négative. Il arriverait à temps. Il appela un taxi et sorti en trombe de son appartement pour l'attendre.

* * *

><p>« Papa, c'est l'heure ! J'y vais. » son père le rejoint dans le hall d'entrée et le serra dans ses bras.<p>

« Reviens nous vite. Et prend soin de toi, fiston. » Il le prit une dernière fois dans ses bras et Kurt lui répondit. « Promis. »

« Oh, tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je te dépose à l'aéroport ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je, j'ai un juste un truc à faire avant. » Il sourit à son père et ouvra la porte.

« Embrasse Carole pour moi, Pa'. » Il fit un petit signe de main à son père et partit en direction du parc. Il s'asseya sur le banc, anxieux. Il regarda chaque passant qui passait, espérant y voir son visage. Non, il ne viendrait pas. Il regarda sa montre. 15H27. Non, il ne viendrait pas. **Déception**, c'était exactement le mot qui décrivait son état. Il devait se forcer à tourner la page maintenant. C'était plutôt clair, Blaine lui, l'avait tourné. Il se leva, appela un taxi et il s'en alla pour prendre son avion.

* * *

><p>Rachel arriva devant une petite maison et elle se mit à taper à la porte frénétiquement. Finn l'attendait dans la voiture, prêt à intervenir s'il y avait le moindre problème. La porte s'ouvrit, enfin, sur un jeune homme en caleçon.<p>

« Bonjour. Rachel Berry. » Elle tendit sa main, décidant de faire abstraction de la tenue du garçon.

« Euh, ouais. Bonjour. » Il sera la main de Rachel et la petite brune ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que les mains du jeune homme soient propres.

« Bon, pourrais-tu avoir la gentillesse de m'appeler Sebastian, s'il te plaît. » Il acquiesça de la tête et s'absenta et c'est Sebastian, reboutonnant son pantalon, qui apparut devant elle.

«Rachel !» Il fit son plus beau faux sourire. « Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« Pour moi ? Rien. Enfin, si.» Elle tendit son index vers lui. « Écoute moi bien, mon petit Sebastian. Tu t'es peut être montré très fort dans le jeu de la manipulation et de la persuasion mais sache qu'il y a une personne qui te surpasse à ce jeu là, moi ! Je sais pleuré sur commande, j'ai fait virer un professeur et d'autres truc encore MAIS je ne vais pas t'en parler. »

Pendant ce temps Sebastian garda son sourire d'hypocrite sur le visage et il se mit à rire. « D'accord et qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ? » Elle sortit un cd de son sac et l'agita en l'air.

« dossier Sebastian, en 25minutes et 16secondes ! »

Sebastian perdit immédiatement son sourire. « Où t'as eu ça? »

«Je ne renseigne jamais mes sources. » L'ancien Warbler essaya d'attraper le CD et Rachel se mit à pleurer et à crier le nom de son petit ami « Finn » qui arriva à toute vitesse et asséna un coup de poing dans la figure de Sebastian, qui tomba à terre. Rachel sourit et regarda Sebastian se relevait puis elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura «Ne t'approche plus jamais de Blaine ou de Kurt. Oh et tu peux garder le disque, je ne regarde plus les télétubbies depuis que j'ai 4ans. Toujours certains d'être le plus fort ? » Elle embrassa Finn qui n'avait, visiblement, pas tout compris et ils rentrèrent. Rachel gardant son sourire tout le trajet.

* * *

><p>Non, il ne pouvait pas ne pas être sur ce -putain- de banc ! Blaine se maudit d'être toujours aussi en retard. Il regarda autour de lui, il se sentait perdu, paniqué. 15H32. Il sentit ses jambes faiblir et il s'asseya sur le banc. Il regarda à nouveau l'heure, 15H35. Il devait faire quelque chose et vite. Il devait aller à l'aéroport, il ne voyait pas de taxi aux alentours et il n'avait pas la patience ni le temps d'en attendre un alors il se mit à courir, il courait, évitant les gens, au sens contraire du vent. Mais il s'en fichait. La seul chose qu'il voulait c'était arriver là-bas et le prendre dans ses bras. Et il sentait bien qu'il s'essoufflait et que sa poitrine le brûlait mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il arriva tant bien que mal à l'aéroport. Les horloges affichaient toutes 15H55. Il entendit brièvement que l'avion à destination de New York partait et il vérifia sur le grand panneau en face de lui. L'avion venait effectivement de partir. C'était donc fini. Sa vue commença à s'embrumer, il s'asseya sur un des sièges d'attente libre et se laissa aller à pleurer. Il ne vit pas la personne qui se rapprochait.<p>

« Blaine ? » l'appelé releva la tête et il fut stupéfié de voir Kurt. « Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Le châtain était assez inquiet de le voir comme ça et il ne se doutait pas une seconde qu'il le pleurait, lui.

« Kurt ? » Il se leva et serra Kurt dans ses bras. « Oh mon Dieu, mais pourquoi tu n'es pas dans l'avion ? »

« Je l'ai loupé. Mais pourquoi tu es là ? » Kurt était troublé et fou de joie en même temps.

« Pour toi. Je suis venu sur le banc tu sais.. Mais tu n'y étais plus, alors j'ai couru jusqu'ici. »

« Tu as couru jusqu'ici ? Wah, ok. » Il sourit et essaya d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Donc, tu m'aimes toujours ? »

« Oui, de tout mon cœur. Je suis désolé d'avoir était un idiot, je pense que..» Il rit. «Je crois que j'étais juste trop rancunier pour l'admettre.»

Le châtain se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait y mettre. C'était plus qu'un baiser, c'était une promesse. Celle qui signifiait que tout irait pour le mieux maintenant qu'ils ne faisait à nouveau plus qu'un.

_« Et voilà, mon cœur. » Blaine sourit tendrement et il se mit à murmuré « Je suis sûr que tu peux le faire, tu peux te réveiller. Mais en attendant je suis là et je t'attend. Je t'attendrais toujours mon amour. » Il caressa les cheveux de Kurt et le regarda avec son regard triste._

**Chapitre 6, fini. J'ai besoin de savoir s'ils vous a plu. Je pense pas que vous vous y attendiez, non ?**

**Merci à ceux qui laisseront une review et à tout ceux qui lisent l'histoire!:D**

**Bisous et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !** _dbi_

PS: je ne me suis pas relu, donc s'il y a de grosses fautes, signalez-moi les, s'il vous plaît. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut, **

**Je reviens donc avec le 7 chapitre qui est vraiment cours mais tout de même, important car j'ai conscience que le chapitre précèdent à pu vous laisser perplexe . Merci pour vos reviews, comme d'habitude ça me fait extrêmement plaisir. Je suis désolé aussi pour le retard qu'a pris le chapitre d'autant plus que je n'ai pas d'excuse.. Par ailleurs je travaille sur une nouvelle fic' et je recherchais une beta, aussi si vous êtes intéressé faites-le moi savoir par message. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et bon week-end à tous ! :)**

**Réponse à la review de _cam:_** Coucou, merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et oui, Kurt est dans le coma mais je te promet une happy happy end ! ;) En esperant que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, Bisous.

Chapitre 7:

« Kurt, où est-ce que tu as rangé le sel ? » Il sentit deux bras entourés sa taille.

« Si tu cuisinais plus souvent, tu le saurais. » Lui répondit Kurt avec le sourire, tout en sortant le sel d'un des placards.

Blaine rit et attrapa le sel pour assaisonner son plat qui chauffait sur la cuisinière. « Merci. Crois-moi, il ne vaut mieux pas que je cuisine plus souvent.. » lança-t-il en soulevant les sourcils.

Kurt l'embrassa dans le cou ce qui fit fondre le brun qui stoppa toute activité pour ce mettre face à son mari, depuis quelques mois, et l'embrasser avec fougue.

Le châtain se détacha des lèvres du bouclés et le regarda avec un sourire en coin. «Blaine.. »

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel sachant très bien ce que son vis-à-vis allait dire. « Je sais, je sais. Ton père sera là dans moins d'une heure. Pas le temps pour les câlins et les bisous.. Mais tu es tellement sexy là, tout de suite. » Kurt se mordit la lèvre et rougit instantanément.

« Blaine.. »

« Oui, j'ai compris ! »

« Non, Blaine ! » Kurt lui faisait des gestes incompréhensible en direction de la cuisinière.

« Quoi, quoi ? » Il sentit une odeur de brûler et se tourna vers le repas, maintenant totalement brûlé. «Oh merde.. » Il arrêta la plaque chauffante et agita un torchon en l'air pour chasser l'odeur et la fumée. Kurt le regardait faire, adossé au mur. « Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais, là ? » Un sourire aux lèvres.

Blaine irrité d'avoir raté sa recette, lui répondit sèchement. « Ça se voit pas ? Je fais partir la fumée ! » Kurt soupira et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. « Tu ne crois pas que c'est mieux comme ça ? Bébé c'est rien.. » Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Blaine.

« Ben si. J'ai rien d'autre de prévu pour le dîner ! »

« Dans ce cas, tu peux aller chercher des pizzas. De toute façon, ça ne dérangera pas mon père. » puis il ajouta en riant. « Au contraire ! »

Blaine se mit sur la défensive « Ça veut dire que ce que j'avais cuisiner devait être mauvais, c'est çà ? »

Kurt fronça les sourcils et enleva ses bras de son cou. « Je disais pas ça comme ça.. Non, enfin bon maintenant c'est sur que ça doit l'être ! » puis il se remit à rire.

« Ok. Super. Merci, Kurt ! » Il attrapa son manteau et ses clés et partit à la porte d'entrée, énervé.

« Blaine, Blaine ! » Il le rejoignit « Je peux savoir où tu vas ? »

« Chercher des pizzas. A moins que je ne sois pas capable de le faire aussi ? » Le brun leva les bras au ciel.

« Arrête, je voulais pas que tu le prenne mal.. »

Blaine évita le regarda de Kurt « Je l'ai pas mal pris. »

Le châtain se mit a rire légèrement. « Ok, ok. J'ai du mal interpréter les choses alors. »

Blaine ouvrit la porte. « C'est bon, je peux y aller ? »

« Attends, attends! Je viens avec toi. » Il mit sa veste et sourit à son époux pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Comme tu voudras. » Il haussa les épaules et ils sortirent et montèrent dans la voiture. Blaine s'installa au volant et démarra la voiture pendant que Kurt prenait place à ses cotés. Voyant que son compagnon n'avait pas l'intention de parler, sûrement toujours énervé, il décida de lancer un sujet de conversation.

« Apparemment, la pluie va encore durer quelques jours.. » Blaine n'écoutait pas vraiment, il essayait de se concentrer sur la route, car comme chaque jour de pluie, la circulation était importante et les routes glissantes. « Hum, c'est super ça, Kurt.»

« Super, je trouve pas ! Je déteste la pluie.. » Il regarda à travers la vitre la pluie battante qui s'acharner sur New York.

« Rabat-joie ! J'adore la pluie, surtout quand je suis au chaud, chez nous et blottit dans tes bras.» Il regarda Kurt en souriant.

« Vu de cette façon, ça paraît plutôt bien ! » Il lui sourit en retour et regarda l'heure sur le cadran de la voiture. « Accélère, sinon on ne sera jamais à l'heure ! »

« Je suis à fond, c'est limité à 80 et je dépasse déjà. » Le châtain se mit à soupirer bruyamment.

« Alors double, regarde ! Ils vont au ralentit devant ! » Le brun rit légèrement avant de capituler à la demande de Kurt.

« J'ai réveillé le Bad Boy qui sommeillait en toi, non? » le questionna Kurt en riant.

« Kurt Hummel Anderson, veux-tu bien te taire ! » Ils rirent et il se plongea dans ses yeux bleus en souriant. « Je t'aime. »

_La suite, il ne l'avait pas prévu. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'un chauffard ne s'arrêtait pas à ce fichu stop et qu'ils se ferait percuté, il n'avait pas prévu qu'il devrait tenir la main de celui qu'il aime et lui promettre que tout allait bien se passer alors que lui-même n'en savait rien, tout en attendant les secours. Il n'avait prévu qu'il n'entendrait plus le son de sa mélodieuse voix avant longtemps ou peut être qu'il ne l'entendrait plus du tout ? Non, il n'avait pas prévu que Kurt se retrouverait dans le coma et que lui s'en sorte avec seulement quelques égratignures. Il n'en savait rien,et il n'aurait pas pu savoir, car on ne peut jamais savoir ce que l'avenir nous réserve. _

**Et voilà, fin du 7eme chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Une petite review pour me donner vos impressions ? :)**

**A la prochaine, pour le chapitre 8 ! **_Dbi_


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut à tous ! Je viens poster le 8e et dernier chapitre de "notre banc dans le parc". Je suis tout d'abord désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps..**

** Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont postés une review, voir plusieurs, au fur et à mesure des chapitres. A tous ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs alertes et pour leur ajout en favoris et pour finir, merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ma fanfiction, c'était la première et cela me fait énormément plaisir de savoir qu'elle a été lu ! Alors, merci vraiment à tous. **

**Par ailleurs, si vous voulez me retrouver, j'écrit la fanfiction "Cher Journal". **

**Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir le dernier chapitre, en espérant qu'ils vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Un an. Cela faisait <em>un<em> an que Kurt Hummel Anderson était dans le coma.

Tout le monde disait que « c'était trop tard, que jamais il ne se réveillerait. Qu'il fallait se rendre à l'évidence et l'accepter au plus vite. »

Tout le monde le pensait, oui. Sauf Blaine. Il n'avait jamais pu imaginer que celui qu'il aime ne se réveille pas. Qu'il l'abandonne dans cette vie qui ne mérite d'être vécu qu'à deux, et où tout devient terne et triste si l'on a pas l'amour pour nous guider. Et Blaine refusait d'être perdu. Il refusait de se retrouver seul, dans une vie dénuée de sens. Kurt lui avait donné l'espoir et il le lui rendait chaque jour en priant pour qu' un battement de paupière, un soupire ou même un léger mouvement de main traverse le corps de Kurt et qu'il redevienne le Kurt plein de vie qu'il connaissait il y a un an. Avant tout ça. Avant ce_ putain_ d'accident.

* * *

><p>Rachel et Finn avait décidé de lui rendre une visite surprise pour lui remonter le morale. Jenny était assise sur les genoux de Blaine, lui chantant une chanson que sa maman, Rachel, lui avait apprise, il y a peu.<p>

- Tu as aimé, tonton ?

Blaine sourit à la petite sur ses genoux et lui remit le serre-tête qui glissait en arrière de sa petite tête brune

- Bien sûr, comme toujours !

La petite brune se mit à sourire déraisonnablement et Blaine se dit que c'était du Rachel Berry tout craché.

- Dis, qu'est-ce qu'il a tonton Kurt ? Parce que, maman, elle me dit qu'il fait dodo, mais quand je fais dodo, moi, c'est pas aussi longtemps ! _Elle regarda Kurt en fronçant les sourcils, essayant, sûrement, de comprendre._

- Eh, bien. Tonton Kurt.. _Blaine cherchait comment expliquer à une gosse de 5 ans que son oncle était dans le coma et que personne ne pouvait prévoir quand il se réveillerait, s'il se réveillait._ Tu connais sûrement La Belle Au Bois Dormant ? _La petite hocha la tête. _Ta maman a raison quand elle dit qu'il est endormie. Comme la jolie princesse de l'histoire, tu vois et.. euh comme elle, il est reste endormie longtemps puis un beau jour il va se réveiller, seulement, on ne sait pas quand, tu comprends ?

- Oui, mais dans l'histoire, y a le jolie prince qui fait un bisou à la princesse et puis elle se réveille parce que c'est un bisou magique d'amour qui guéri tout, comme quand je suis tombé et que maman m'a fait le bisou magique et que après j'avais plus mal alors peut être que si tu fais un bisou à tonton Kurt, il va plus faire dodo. _Blaine se mit à rire. Dans un certain sens ce que Jenny venait de dire était vrai. Sauf que nous n'étions pas dans un comte de fée, et ça, Blaine le savait. _

_- _J'aimerais bien, tu sais. _Il lui sourit tristement._ Mais j'ai déjà essayé. Et, il faut croire que mon baiser n'est pas assez puissant.

Jenny sembla déçu et sauta des genoux de Blaine.

- Dis, tonton, es-ce que je peux avoir du chocolat ? _Le bouclé ébouriffa les cheveux de la petite brune et se leva de son fauteuil. _

- Absolument ! Je reviens, je vais en acheter au bout du couloir. _Il lui prit la main pour lui montrer __où__ se trouvait le distributeur._ Je fais vite et pendant ce temps, tu peux chanter une chanson à tonton Kurt, si tu veux ?

- Oh oui ! _Jenny se mit à taper dans ses mains avec entrain._ Tu crois que celle que j'ai chanté en arrivant lui plairait ?

- Il va l'adorer. _Il l'a regarda s'approcher de Kurt en souriant puis sortit de la chambre jusqu'au distributeur. _

_- _Salut, tonton ! Je vais te chanter Someone like you. Je sais pas si tu l'as connais ou si tu faisais déjà dodo.. alors j'espère que tu vas aimer !_ Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire et se mit à chanter. _

I heard that you're settled down  
>That you found a girl and you're married now..<p>

- Bon sang ? Mais, je suis où ?

Jenny s'arrêta de chanter, surprise par cette voix. Elle ouvra les yeux et vit Kurt les yeux à moitié clos demandant un peu d'eau. Elle fit un immense sourire et se jeta au cou de son oncle. Kurt l'a regarda avec des yeux ronds, ne comprenant que la moitié des choses. La petite courut hors de la chambre pendant que Kurt quémandait toujours à boire.

- Tonton Blaine, tonton Blaine ! Il fait plus dodo ! Il fait plus dodo ! _Blaine se retourna vers Jenny, son cœur ratant un battement. Il attrapa la main de la petite brune et ils coururent dans la chambre de Kurt. _

_- _Oh mon dieu, Kurt ! _Blaine se jeta au chevet de Kurt, éveillé et se mit à pleurer. De joie._ OK, ok, ne me dis pas que je rêve, ne me le dis pas ! Non, si, dit moi-le ! _Kurt se mit à rire légèrement, se sentant fatigué et caressa les cheveux de Blaine. _

_- _Blaine Anderson Hummel , vous ne rêvez pas._ Ledit Blaine se pencha sur les lèvres de son mari et les pressa avec douceur. _

_- _J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez soif ?

Kurt et Blaine regardèrent au même moment l'entrée de la porte où un médecin accompagné d'une petite bouille à la Rachel Berry les observaient en souriant, un verre et une bouteille dans les mains.

* * *

><p>-Kurt, si tu ne te dépêche pas, Sacha ne sera jamais à l'heure pour son premier jour d'école !<p>

- Elle le sera ! Je me dépêche ! Je viens de trouver les parfaites chaussures. _Il s'admira dans la glace, il était fin prêt. _

Lorsqu'il descendit, la petite Sacha le regarda, la bouche ouverte, en total admiration devant son papa si parfait. Blaine sourit en voyant Sacha faire puis il s'avança vers Kurt, le prenant dans ses bras.

- Tu deviens un peu plus magnifique de jour en jour. Tandis que moi.. _Il rit et lui sourit tendrement._

-Blaine, arrête !_ Il prit un air sérieux._ J'ai remarqué mes premières rides. _Il se toucha le front avant __d'éclater de son rire cristallin dans les bras de son époux. Ils se regardèrent amoureusement. Il s'aimaient toujours autant qu'au premier jour si ça n'étais plus. Kurt se rapprocha des lèvres de Blaine dans un tendre baiser qui reflétait tout leur amour. _

- Papa, comment tu me trouve ? Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur ses lèvres. Kurt s'approcha d'elle et l'a souleva dans les airs.

- Tu es superbe ! Comme toujours. _Il sourit à sa fille et la prit par la main._ Je pense que l'on est prêt.

- Daddy, daddy ! _Elle lui tendit sa main libre, que Blaine saisit et ils sortirent de chez eux. _

_Tous les trois. Prêt à affronter le monde extérieur parce qu'ils avaient déjà affrontés tant de chose, que plus rien ne pourrait les atteindre. Ils avaient l'amour, le pilier de tout._

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à tous d'avoir suivi "notre banc dans le parc", vous êtes formidable. Love u guys ! <strong>

**A bientôt,**_ Dbi_


End file.
